Parte de Mim
by kaahtwilight
Summary: Após um mês de namoro, Alice leva Bella para conhecer os Cullen. Bellice


Respirei fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes.

O nó do meu estômago estava quase me fazendo vomitar e minhas mãos suadas não ajudavam em nada quando eu tentava passar o batom em meus lábios. Hoje era o dia.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho e mordi meu lábio. A garota pálida olhou-me de volta, revelando a mesma insegurança. E se não desse certo? E se eles não gostassem de mim? Suspirei e saí do banheiro. Fui até minha escrivaninha, onde uma foto repousava tranquilamente ao lado dos meus livros e lápis espalhados. Na foto, eu estava deitada na minha cama com Alice, nós duas sorrindo. E o contraste entre a beleza estonteante dela e a minha beleza humana - se é que você poderia chamar de beleza - era gritante.

Já fazia um mês que eu estava namorando a vampira mais linda do mundo. Alice era tão perfeita, tão carinhosa e tão engraçada que eu me perguntava o que diabos ela tinha visto em mim.

Bella Swan, você é uma garota de sorte.

E um mês depois de começarmos a namorar, Alice decidiu que já era hora de eu conhecer sua família, agora oficialmente.

Ou talvez, não.

Quero dizer, não deve ser tão ruim quando sua namorada vampira te leva para conhecer a família vampira dela, certo? Ainda porque todos só se alimentavam de sangue animal, então eu estava segura.

- Pronta para ir? - Pulei de susto quando ouvi a voz e joguei o quadro para cima. Antes que ele se espatifasse no chão, Alice o pegou com delicadeza e elegância e o pôs na mesa em seu lugar. Ela sorriu para mim. - Te assustei?

- Um pouco - confessei. Movendo-se a uma velocidade inumana, Alice se aproximou e me abraçou por trás, dando pequenos beijos no meu pescoço e me deixando arrepiada.

- Gosta disso?

- Uhumm... - consegui dizer. Virei-me em seus braços e uni nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e devo acrescentar, muito, muito gostoso. A boca de Alice tinha um gosto perfeito, unindo as melhores coisas do mundo com algo que era só dela, assim como o cheiro da sua pele. Eu poderia beijar aquela vampira por horas, sem enjoar. Sem levar em consideração o fato que eu precisava respirar.

- Respire, minha Bella - disse ela divertida, e eu respirei.

- Queria poder te beijar o dia inteiro, sem me preocupar com ar - devolvi, acariciando seu pescoço com a ponta do meu nariz enquanto inspirava seu cheiro delicioso. Estremeci ao sentir suas mãos geladas nas minhas costas, fazendo pequenos círculos. Alice sabia como me provocar.

- Isso seria perfeito... Mas precisamos ir.

Afastei-me um pouco e mordi meu lábio.

- Vou lá embaixo tocar a campainha e fingir que nada disso aconteceu, certo?

- Vou sentir saudade - respondi, beijando-a mais uma vez.

Com uma piscadela, Alice jogou-se pela janela e eu desci as escadas. Charlie estava lendo o jornal, tomando seu café, sem desconfiar de que sua única filha estava prestes a conhecer os sogros vampiros.

- Pai, estou indo - anunciei.

- Mas Alice nem... - a campainha tocou e sem esperar por ninguém, Alice entrou. Charlie deu de ombros. - Deixa pra lá. Olá, Alice.

- Olá, Charlie. Vamos Bella? - Ela estendeu a mão e eu a segurei, correndo minha mão pelo seu braço e trazendo-a para mais perto de mim. Dei graças quando chegamos ao carro e eu pude finalmente beija-la.

- Acho que estou viciada em você.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer - Alice falou baixinho no meu ouvido, passando o dedo pelo contorno do meu queixo até meu pescoço.

- Ou talvez eu só esteja nervosa.

Alice deu partida no carro e quase imediatamente acelerou. Pus meu cinto de segurança e respirei fundo; costurar o trânsito, dirigir em alta velocidade, cantar pneus nas curvas parecia ser a coisa mais segura do mundo para vampiros, mas eu ficava com medo de que a qualquer momento pudéssemos bater em outro veículo.

- Relaxa - disse-me. - Eles só vão te convidar para entrar, morder seu pescoço e lutar até a morte para garantir um pouco do seu sangue para eles.

- Que? - meu coração falhou uma batida.

- Tô brincando, Bella - Alice riu e eu girei os olhos. - Eu nunca deixaria nada de mal acontecer a você.

Com a velocidade absurda de Alice chegamos a casa dela em menos de vinte minutos e eu tinha certeza de que estávamos bem longe da cidade. A casa dos Cullen era enorme e mesmo já tendo vindo outra vez - sem a família de Alice por perto -, não me senti menos surpresa. As inúmeras paredes de vidro deixavam a casa iluminada, algo que você não esperaria encontrar na morada de um vampiro.

- Isso é preconceito, sabia?

- O que? - Perguntei ao descer do carro e segurar a mão de Alice.

- Não é porque somos vampiros que temos que morar em lugares escuros. Ou dormir em caixões.

- Então vocês não dormem em caixões?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, alguém gritou "cuidado!" E eu me abaixei por instinto quando um objeto não identificado passou voando por cima da minha cabeça. Alice nem piscou antes de pegar o objeto - uma bola de futebol americano - e devolver com a mesma força para quem quer que tenha jogado.

Estremeci quando ouvi o barulho de algo se quebrando.

Mal tinha chegado e já tentavam me matar. Isso não era bom...

- Olá, Emmett - cumprimentou Alice. Emmett era enorme, músculos forte e definidos como um daqueles lutadores profissionais. Eu me sentia como um duende perto dele.

- Você jogou bem, Ali - elogiou ele e ajeitou o braço no lugar, fazendo outro som de ossos estalando. Estremeci e ele olhou para mim. - Oi, Bella.

- Oi, Emmett. Bom te ver.

Ele riu.

- Vamos lá, estamos todos esperando.

Alice me deu um leve beijo e entramos.


End file.
